


Halloween

by o_rcrist



Series: Tumblr Prompt [10]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-01
Updated: 2012-11-01
Packaged: 2017-11-17 12:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/551578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/o_rcrist/pseuds/o_rcrist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Halloween.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> I've been drinking, I was a pirate for Halloween, and this happened.

Agron groaned as Nasir pulled the shirt down over his head.

“This is ridiculous.”

Nasir rolled his eyes. “Shut up and get over it.”

“You are never in charge of picking out Halloween costumes again.”

Nasir gave him a look. “Me and Naevia drew the lots this year. She’s as much to blame for this as me.”

Agron looked down at the outfit Nasir was putting on him. “You sure about that? Or are you just using this as an excuse to satisfy your history kink?”

Nasir flicked his ear. “Hey that was one time! And it was all your damn fault anyway. Did you honestly expect me to just sit and stare at you when you had that much skin and muscle showing?”

Agron grinned lecherously. “It was Gannicus’ idea.”

It was tradition that every year, they all drew lots, deciding which two out of their group would decide on that years costumes. It never failed to amuse what they came up.

“Bullshit it was just his idea.”

Agron pressed a brief kiss to his lips. “Completely his idea.”

Nasir pulled away slightly, smiling up at him. “You’re not gonna distract me.”

Agron frowned slightly. “Gotta try harder then.” He tried to pull Nasir closer, and distract him from the ridiculous outfit he was trying to dress Agron in, but Nasir was faster. He was out of his arms in less than a second, and threw the vest at Agron’s face.

“Put that on. Naevia will kill us if we’re late.”

Agron groaned, but did as asked. He hesitantly looked into the mirror, and grimaced slightly. Black jeans, since Nasir knew he’d refuse to wear any other kind of pants. A loose white shirt half buttoned up that showed off half his muscled chest. The vest was hanging off his shoulders, unbuttoned. He glared at the hat laying on the bed, and the cheap sword next to it.

A pirate. A fucking pirate. Nasir was never watching those damn Pirates of the fucking Caribbean movies again.

Nasir stepped out of the bathroom, dressed similarly. He’d woven some wooden beads and fake jewels into a few strands of his loose hair, half of it pulled back. Nasir smiled at him. “You look good.”

Agron glanced at the mirror again. “I look ridiculous.” He repeated.

Nasir rolled his eyes, and picked up the hat and fake weapons. He plunked the hat on Agron’s head, and quickly hooked the sword to Agron’s belt.

“You look good,” Nasir insisted and kissed Agron’s nose.

~~*~~

Naevia greeted them both with a hug and smile. Crixus stood there with his arms crossed, glaring at Nasir. Agron and Crixus could go sulk together.

Naevia was wearing simple black skinny jeans, grey boots, a black peasant shit, with a purple corset over it. A pirate hat was on her head, and a fake dagger in her pocket. She looked gorgeous.

“Agron blaming me or you for this?” she whispered to him.

“Me. All because of what happened last year.”

Naevia snorted. They’d both benefited from last year’s Halloween costumes. Gannicus and Agron were both obsessed with “Gladiator” even though they refused to admit it. They’d spent weeks tracking down the perfect gladiator costumes, and then proceeded to see how much skin they could get away with showing without being arrested for indecent exposure.

Nasir had never been so hard in his life.

“Who’s Crixus blaming?” Nasir asked her.

“All of us,” she laughed. Nasir laughed along with her. Of course Crixus was blaming everybody.

They both trailed after theirs honeys, finding them alright directing insults at each other. At least the alcohol had gotten them to stop sulking. Saxa was sitting in a chair, pouring both her and Gannicus shots. Agron was convinced his cousin had just found the smallest piece of black leather and tied it around her waist, along with the skimpiest shirt in her closest. Thigh high boots and cheap tattoos on her boobs completed her pirate outfit.

Gannicus leaning on one hand on the counter, his eyes completely focused on her.

Agron bumped into him, kicking him in the skin. “That’s my cousin asshole.”

Gannicus’ eyes didn’t move. “And she’s my girlfriend dickhead.”

Agron kicked him again for good measure, and then stomped away. Nasir only laughed, and picked up the shot glass that Saxa was holding out to Gannicus. She tried to swat at him, but he easily ducked out of her way.

He followed Agron outside to the patio, where most of the guys were happily drinking. Lugo was already plastered, rambling about dressing his dog in a fairy costume. Varro was giggling like a school girl, Aurelia rolling her eyes beside him. Spartacus was laughing hysterically, and Mira extracted herself from his grip, shaking her head.

Donar was pouring more shots on the patio, and gave Agron a wry look.

Oh fuck.

Every year Donar challenged somebody to shots. No one had beaten him yet. Agron immediately picked up a shot, clinking it with Donar’s, and downed it. Nasir debated for a total of ten seconds on whether he should try to stop them, before just letting it go.

Horny and drunk Agron were never a bad thing in his eyes. Unless he started trying to talk about their sex life. But that was a whole different scenario.

Naevia came to stand beside him, her own drink in her hand. “How many before he’s passed out drunk?”

Nasir thought for a moment. “Who knows. Agron can hold his liquor pretty well, even if he loses complete control over his mouth.”

Naevia playfully nudged him. “I thought you liked that.”

Nasir blushed. “Depends on where we are when it happens.”

Naevia only laughed harder.

Crixus picked up two shot glasses, and downed them both, making him even with Donar and Agron. Oh fucking fuck.

He exchanged a somewhat worried look with Naevia.

“Should you stop that?” Mira asked them.

“They won’t come to blows,” Nasir assured her. “There might be some creative name calling soon though.”

Mira snorted. “Creative is one word I would not use. Colorful yes. Creative no.”

~~*~~

Agron stumbled into their room, barely held up by Nasir. He was laughing to himself, as Nasir plunked him on their bed.

“Yyyyyyyyyyyou seeexy.” Agron’s words were slurred, his face a dopey grin.

Nasir laughed quietly. “You’re drunk.”

Agron’s grin widened. “As a skunk!”

Nasir rolled his eyes, and Agron grabbed him around the waist, pulling him on top of him. Agron’s fingers fumbled slightly, trying to undo the buttons on his vest and shirt. Nasir took pity on him, and undid them himself. Agron helped pull his shirt off, and threw it across the room.

“Who has the history kink now?” Nasir teased breathlessly.

“Fuck history,” Agron mumbled into his chest. “I have a you kink.” He pressed kisses to Nasir’s chest, and bit down on his nipple.

Nasir only laughed, tilting Agron’s face up, so he could kiss him deeply.

Halloween would never get old with Agron.

 


End file.
